


Non Sexual Spanking Stories

by HaikyuuAnimeFan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Haikyuu!!, The Originals (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, Tags don't mean romance, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuAnimeFan/pseuds/HaikyuuAnimeFan
Summary: Based on characters I have, non sexual and discipline stories with Multiple fandoms.
Relationships: Angel/Original Female Character, Elijah Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Character(s), Keith (Voltron) & Reader, Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s), Kol Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Shiro (Voltron) & Reader, Spike & original character, Spike/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Haikyuu: Lancer Jamie And Iwaizumi Hajime

Jamie Lancer's In Trouble

Jamie Lancer is American who was sent to Japan as a foreign exchange student with medium height, short brown hair and blue eyes. A girl hiding as a boy. From Libero of Aoba Josai

I wiped my mouth of blood as I stumbled back a step. A Japanese boy with cropped short hair and grey eyes hit me after I shoved him into a locker.

He was making fun of Kindaichi for being 'too tall' for a 1st Year in high school. Which was stupid because he played volleyball as a middle blocker and his height was very useful to him. I think it was because Kindaichi was a nice guy, so he wasn't intimidating even if he was tall.

Anyway, the guy wouldn't quit so we were fighting. He glared and I ducked his next fist, elbowing him hard in the sternum. I bared my teeth into a grin as he wheezed out a breath.

I shoved him into a locker by the front of his blazer. "You need to learn to shut up."

He shoulder slammed into my chest, making me let go and cough in shock. That also hurt because with me being a girl and all, even if only Korai Hikaru or just Hikaru as I called him, knew it.

Before we could continue, I heard a yell. "LANCER! KNOCK THAT OFF!"

I froze, taking a hit to the chin and yelped, falling to the ground and against a locker. "Ow! Hey"

Iwaizumi came storming down the hallway. "All of you, get out of here." The crowd I didn't notice before scattered at Iwaizumi's command without a argument. I scrambled to my feet, wanting to get the last hit. The brown haired boy went to do the same. Iwaizumi shoved between us, holding out his arms with a scowl aimed at both of us. "You, get out of here!"

The boy threw his shoudlers up, looked at Iwaizumi up and down and then darted off. Smart guy.

As Iwaizumi's glare hit me full force, I wished I was him. "Another fight? Do you remember what I told you last time?"

I grimaced, rubbing my mouth and wincing. I had a small split on my lower lip and what I knew to be a bruise on my chin. Iwaizumi bent his head a little, gripping my chin in his hand. "Are you injured badly?" I could see the worried frown instead of the fury he had before.

Seeing him worried, I knew I couldn't use that to get out of whatever trouble I was in. I shook my head. "No, I'm good." My jaw hurt a bit when I talked, but I was okay.

He let out of my chin and his glare was back, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked around and saw the whole hallway was empty. "Do you remember what I said if you got into another fight?"

I stared at him blankly, trying to remember. I then remembered what he said when I got in a fist fight over two boys ragging on about our team. I think he didn't make it or something.

_Iwaizumi was scowling at me. "Lancer, next time you get in a fight, you won't like the concequences. Got it?"_

_I nodded. "Got it, Vice Captain." Iwaizumi patted me on the back, pushing me toward the court._

I gulped as I looked at Iwaizumi. "So...I.'m running laps?" I sent him a sheepish smile.

Iwaizumi's scowl deepened. "Oh, we're past that."

I yelped as he tugged the back of my blazer, pulling me toward the Club Room. "W-where are we going?"

Iwaizumi grumbled, looking straight ahead. "You'll see."

I stumbled after him and five minutes later we were in the Club Room. It was empty and Iwaizumi looked relieved. He let me go, sitting on a bench. He stared at me and sighed. I stared back. "Iwaizumi-senpai?"

Iwaizumi asked me. "I keep on having you clean the gym or run laps, but it's not working and-"

My face went white as he continued to talk. "Are you-are you kicking me off the team. B-beacause I'll try to do better, I p-promise." I hope I didn't start crying.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he sputtered. "W-what?! No! Where did you get that idea from?!"

I shrugged, twisting my foot and shoving my hands in my pockets. "I dunno. You said everything else wasn't working." The word 'dunno' was said in English instead of Japanese.

He stared for a moment. "I mean you would be punished a different way. We ain't ever kick you off the team. Come here."

I shuffled forward, confused at what he was talking about. "...Okay." Whatever it was, I could tell he didn't want to do it. So, I made it easier and went to his side, staring at him in confusion. "What now?"

He gave me a fustrated look. "You'll see."

He tugged my wrist and I had no choice back to fall on his lap. I squirmed in confusion as he righted me a bit, my legs hanging in the air and my stomach over his knee. I froze in horror. "W-wait, woah! Iwaizumi-"

He grunted, putting a large hand on my back. "Calm down."

"No, no, no! Stop that right-ow!" I yelped as a smack hit me on ass. They seemed to bring it on and I winced as a dozen hard smacks hit me on my cheeks. "Ow, ow, ow! I'll do the laps, clean the-ow-gym! I swear."

The fire was building and I was squirming. Iwaizumi said sternly. "I told you we were past that. You. Need. To. Stop. Fighting."

I winced as each word was a hard smack to each cheek. "I will! I will! Never-ah-again! Stop that!" The smacks were getting faster and felt harder.

"Not until you learn! You can't fight with someone just because you don't like. What. They. Say. Do. You. Understand?"

I felt myself flushing in anger. He had to stop once he realized it wasn't working. He already smacked me about 30 times. "No! Iwaizumi, let me go! Now!" I didn't even bother with the horofics as I usually did.

He growled. "Are you seriously doing that right now?" I let out a noise of surprise as I was pulled forward and I had to put my hands on the ground.

I whined as his heavy hand hit my upper thighs, almost as painful as my hot rear. I yelped. "I'm sorry! Please, don't hit there!"

He didn't move his hand from there, swatting a even dozen and a half on my thighs. "Why am I spanking you?"

As pained as I was, I felt my ears burn red. "Don't call it that! Ah!" I felt tears fill my eyes at the fast paced smacks aimed back at my behind.

"Don't ignore the question, Lancer!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He was talkin' crap about Kindaichi!"

The smacks stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Look, Lancer, I get you want to defend your teammate, but you can't be throwing fists over it. All it's going to get you is in trouble and back here." I hissed at the hard swat in the middle of my ass. "We don't want you getting in serious trouble. Got. It?"

I choked on a sob without realizing it. It was hard because I knew he was concerned and worried about me and that made me feel bad. And my throbbing ass and legs didn't help. "Y-yeah." I rubbed my arm over my wet eyes. I would have to find another way to deal with the jerks.

Iwaizumi's voice was a lot calmer. "Alright. Last fifteen."

My head was thrown up. "Woah! I learned my lesson, Iwaizumi-senpai!"

"I'll make sure."

These were slower smacks, but harder. I choked out a cry as the first ten hit my cheeks, five on either side. I could help, but complain and whine as it burned worse. "I'm bruised! I'm bleeding!"

"Don't be a baby! You got five left."

I winded up crying and slumped over as the rest of the hard smacks hit my thighs. "Alright, alright. Lancer, you're okay." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes as he rubbed my back.

I got my crying under control and I stumbled to my feet with a wince, not looking him in the eye and rubbing my rear with a whine in the back of my throat. "Lancer, hey." I ignored him, he smacked me, what else did he want? I couldn't believe I got smacked like a five year old.

"Jamie, look at me." My head snapped up. My name was accented, but not many people here called me that. He was giving me a serious look, a kind smile on his face. I was happy he didn't seem angry at me anymore. "I didn't want to, but I'll do it again if I have to. Got it?"

I nodded, not liking that. "Yeah." I grimaced, still rubbing my smarting behind. "I'm never fighting again."

Iwaizumi chuckled, messing up my hair. "I hope so. But I doubt it, but just know where you'll be. Next time you won't have your pants." He looked a little embarrassed to be saying that, but determined. That was worrying. I knew he would follow through.

I grumbled. "That's not far."

He arched an eyebrow. He pushed me toward the lockers with a swat which made me jump up with a yelp. "Uh-huh. Get changed and ready for practice."

For once, I didn't want to. "B-but, you just."

His hands went to his hips. "Just think of it as another punishment. Go on or do you want me to smack you again, Lancer?"

I winced at that, scurring to a stall and changing.

We got to the gym and the team watched us walk in. I was limping and OIkawa caught my look with a grin, a knowing look in his eyes.

I flushed dark, ignoring him.

_That was never going to happen again!_


	2. Elijah Mikaelson and Julian Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Julian's Troublemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for a Originals story I didn't publish on here.
> 
> Basically, in the 1940'a, she met Elijah and Niklaus when she was 18, then Elijah took her in and they have a father/daughter relationship without talking about it. 
> 
> Julian Master has shoulder length dark brown hair, light skin, above average height for a woman and blue eyes.

**Julian and Kol's Troublemaking**

**One-shot**

**Warning! This chapter contains spanking as a punishment, if you don't like, don't read so there will be no offending, other than that, enjoy.**

**Also, this takes place in Mystic Falls, where they are with their mother and Finn before she tried to kill them all. Also, let's say this takes place in 2012.**

I was sitting on the coach, Kol on the far end. He looked around my age physically, ignoring that he lived for a 1000 years and I only lived 88. Every couple of minutes he was groaning about how bored he was. Niklaus or Klaus as he was more famous for kept on sending him annoyed glances.

I bit the inside of my cheek so I didn't laugh, even if it was very amusing. It was really like seeing a bored younger brother annoy his older brother. Sure, me and James didn't act like that. Our dynamic was different. I frowned at the thought of my brother. 70 years and it didn't hurt any less.

Another groan and Niklaus snapped. "Enough, Kol."

I grinned, staring down at the book in my lap. Kol turned to look at me with a whine. "She's laughing at me."

I snorted. "Am not."

He smirked. "Are too."

Klaus snapped. "Shut up!"

I raised my hands. "Sorry." I wasn't sorry at all and knew I didn't sound like I was. No one was here really. Rebekah was out as was Finn and their suddenly alive mother, Esther and it was just me, Kol, Elijah and Klaus in the manor.

Kol sighed. "Whatever, Nik." Kol suddenly grinned. "I have an idea!"

I and Klaus looked at him. Kol said. "Let's go to a bar."

I perked up. "Sounds great."

At the same time, Klaus snapped. "Sounds horrible."

I heard Elijah came in with a sigh. "What's the problem, Niklaus?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Kol and Julian want to go to a bar."

Elijah stared at both of us. "After what happened last week?"

I smirked. "If I might interject, that was because of Kol, not me."

Kol scoffed. "It could've happened to anyone."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "But it didn't."

He glared at me, going to stand up. Elijah put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit down. "Control yourself, brother."

Elijah leveled us both with a look. "We need to be careful. Wait until everything is clear and you both can do as you wish."

I scowled, I was 88 and wasn't not liking that I was being told what to do. Kol no doubt felt the same way. "And what if I go? You're going to dagger me again?"

I flinched slightly at that. They couldn't do that to me, I would just die. Elijah said sternly with a look. "No, but you won't like the consequences if you do. Either of you, understand me?"

Kol rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yes."

Klaus said after I didn't say anything. "What about you, Little Jules?"

I scowled at the name. Grimacing on the inside as Elijah stern look was placed on me. "Yeah, I get it."

Satisfied Elijah left via vampire speed, Niklaus following. Me and Kol looked at each other. We seemed to share the same look; annoyance.

/////// //////////// ////// ///////// ///////////// ////////// ///////

Almost everyone was out of the house, except for me, Kol and Rebekah. She was in her room doing whatever. I was sitting on my bed, bored out of my mind and angry. I didn't want to have to listen to Niklaus or Elijah. Kol was a 1000 year old vampire, I think he knows to make his own decisions. I was under their care, but other times, I was on my own and hated to be ordered around.

It wasn't even about the bar anymore, I just didn't want anyone telling me what to do. I wasn't anything to Elijah and his family other than his ward. Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking this way on the unfairness of it all. A moment later from all the thinking, Kol was leaning on the doorway. He grinned. "So, love, you want to go?"

I frowned at him, sitting up. "Go where?"

He rolled his eyes. "The bar, a club, something like that."

I also rolled my eyes. "Elijah said not to."

He laughed, grin turned to a smirk. "Do you always listen to what my older brother tells you to?"

I was indignant. "I do not."

Kol nodded his head mockingly. "I know you used to not be like that. Nik told me about the Brooklyn Massacure of '69 and the Dallas blood bath of '94."

I scowled at that. "Even if I go out, I'm not going around creating bloodshed."

He shrugged. "Get drunk, get laid, drink your fill, murder a family, I don't care. I'm bored."

I stared at him and then barked a laugh. "Sure, Kol, let's go."

He grinned and we left using vampire speed. We decided to go outside of Mystic Falls, making it harder for Niklaus or Elijah to find us. We picked a random bar, walking in. We both sat at the bar and ordered what we wanted. I said. "Tennesee Whiskey."

Kol winked at the female bartender. "Bourbon, love."

She flushed red and went to get our drinks. I nudged him as she went out back. "Really?"

He just grinned. "It worked, didn't it?"

I laughed. "Have to give it to you there."

I drank the alcohol easily, getting another, loving the slight burn. One of my biggest human memories I enjoyed. A couple of drinks for the both of us and we were happy. He asked. "You ever drink whiskey before?"

I nodded rapidly. "Yep. I've been drinking it since I was 13. My Uncle Julian-who I was named after-always gave it to me."

Kol was getting eyes from the girl across the bar. She was pretty, long white blond hair with green eyes. He was sending looks back. I laughed loudly, cradling my drink. "Go get 'er, Kolly."

He raised his eyebrows, chuckling just as loud. "Mate, your plastered."

I grinned happily, drowning my fourth or fifth drink. He got up and sandered toward her, they started kissing somewhere in the corner. I snickered, leaning my stomach on the bar table. "Someone's getting laid, tonight!" I said in a sing song tone. "I'll take another."

She raised her eyebrows. "You sure?"

I nodded, tapping my fingers on the table. "Yep! Another!"

She laughed, getting me a drink. I remembered what I was thinking earlier and asked. "How, uh, how many is this?"

She shook her head, placing it in front of me. "Seven, are you okay?"

Grinning, I chimed. "Never better, sweetheart. Thank you."

I gulped down a big gulp, sighing happily again. I noticed Kol leave the room and into one of those small rooms with the curtains covering it for 'sexy' privacy it seemed.

I was bored of sitting at the bar, finishing my drink and fishing in my money for the amount I owed and then realized I barely had 20 dollars. I scowled, standing up and staring at the baretender's eyes. I said, while compelling her. "Me and my friend paid already and don't have to anymore."

She nodded in a trace like state. "Thank you for your service."

I laughed at her stupidity, taking a five and sticking it in her vest pocket and walking around with my drink. I leaned against a wall, drinking in silence, watching around to the patrons. I saw a handsome man around my physical age with combed back blond hair and grey eyes. I finished the rest of my drink, wigging my eyebrows at him. He walked forward, a grin already forming on his face. I looked to my watch and noticed it was 1 in the morning and we left at 9. We had a couple of hours left.

///////// ///////// //////// ///////// ////////// ////////// /////////

3rd Person Point of View

Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson came back from dealing with another meeting with the Salvatore brothers in Mystic Falls. They walked in the mansion or manor they resided in and went to do their own things privately.

Elijah bypassed Julian's room and frowned, slowly. He walked forward until he was inside. He looked around, but saw no sign of his ward. His frown deepened. He hoped what he thought happened didn't. Using vampire speed, he ended up in his little brother, Kol's room. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Kol missing too.

He used vampire speed once more until he was in Rebekah's room. She raised an eyebrow. "Elijah? What is it?"

Taking in the angered expression around and in his eyes, she rolled her eyes with a sigh, sitting up on her bed. "What did Nik do?"

A sound like cutting wind and Niklaus was by his side. "I resent that, what's going on and what am I being blamed for?"

Elijah said. "It seems Kol and Julian didn't listen to us earlier."

Elijah noticed the way Niklaus' eyes narrowed in anger at being ignored and disobeyed, a couple hours later no less. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "What did they do?"

Niklaus was gritting his teeth in anger, so Elijah answered, his tone slightly forced. "Julian and Kol went out to a bar, most likely the Mystic Grill when we told them not to because of the situation with Kol last week."

Rebekah was amused. "I suppose Kol and your little ward will be punished?"

Niklaus punched a wall, it crumbling around his fist. "Your damn right they will!"

Elijah was calmer and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be calm, brother. We'll find them."

Niklaus muttered as he went downstairs. "They better of had fun because when I'm through with those bloody morons..."

Rebekah was curious. "This child he sired..."

Elijah leveled her with a look. "She's important to me, Rebekah."

He didn't like admiting these things to his family, but it was true. She was almost like his own child, but no quite. Rebekah just shook her head. "Nik sired her to anger her and you in the 40's but then she stayed and lived with you..."

Elijah frowned at her. "And?"

Rebekah shrugged. "It's strange, is all. I guess I'll give the girl a chance."

He smiled at his sister warmly. Before she could say anything, Niklaus snapped. "Elijah! Down here now!"

Elijah rolled his eyes and was down the stairs in a second. "What, Niklaus?"

He crossed his arms across his chest tightly. "They're not at the bar?"

Elijah stared at his brother in shock. "What?"

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "They are not at the bloody Mystic Grill!"

Elijah nodded his head and said. "It makes sense. Julian must've known we'd look there."

"Nice to know she's brillant. What now?"

Elijah sighed. "Simple. Either we wait for them to arrive here or we find them with help of a witch."

Niklaus looked displeased at both options. "Or I can find them, knocking some sense into the both of them."

Elijah shot his brother a patient look. "Now, Niklaus..."

Niklaus snapped. "I know, find a blasted witch that is not our mother."

Elijah agreed with that, their mother was acting suspisious and he didn't want to involve their mother in anything they needed. Her and Finn were due back soon.

Elijah gathered something of Kol and Julian's, found a local witch he knew (not the young Bennett) and had her do a located spell while Niklaus waited at the manor. Elijah had no doubt that his younger brother was sulking. He may say it was because of anger they didn't listen, but he knew it was a bit deeper than that. His brother may nor admit it, but he cares for Kol and most likely Julian. He just wouldn't admit it.

Figuring out their location at some bar 30 miles from here. He called his brother. "Niklaus."

Niklaus replied. "Yes?"

"I know where they are. Follow me."

/////// //////// ////////// ////////// ////////// ///////// //////////

1st Point of View

The annoying thing was, I could hear Kol's session, so I believed I should do my own session. I knew it was late and we should get home less we get detected, but I didn't care. As the man came to me, I grinned. "What do you say, one night, no strings attached."

He grinned back. "I like the sound of that."

I put my hands on either side of his face, pressing my lips to his. His hands went to my waist. I continued kissing him, kissing him down his jaw to his neck. He groaned in pleasure. I moved my hand to the small of his back, pressing his closer until we were chest to chest. My lips were pressed at his pulse point.

I opened my mouth slightly, but continued to kiss him, before going up to his mouth, kneeing him slightly. He groaned deeply and I gently gripped his hair in my fists. His hands were slipping lower and then it stopped. I was frozen in confusion. I looked ahead of me to see to familler faces and then realized it was Niklaus and Elijah. I grinned widely at them and their stony faces and then realized I didn't want them to find me. "Hi."

Niklaus glared, his hand around my neck and slamming me into the wall. "Hi? Where's my brother?"

I sobered up quite a bit. "Uh, next to you?"

He snarled, moving closer to me. "Julian. Don't. Play. With. Me."

I flinched back at the rage coming from him. He asked again, anger tight in his voice. "Where is he?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. In my drunken mind, that felt like betraying his trust. I smirked sloppily at him. "Not telling."

His hands tightened and my eyes were wide with fear as I saw his other hand reach for my chest cavity. I shuttered, shrinking into the wall. I didn't want to die because of a drunken night, because of Niklaus no less. I did care for him, for a family that didn't care for me in the same way.

I saw Elijah gone, did he leave me with his brother alone? Did he care that he was going to kill me? Niklaus stopped. I heard a commotion to my right. "No, I won't Elijah!"

I saw Kol shirtless, yelling at his brother. Niklaus dropped me, going to his brother. I sighed in relief and pain about not being cared for. I stumbled toward the exit, breathing in the fresh air the cold air brung.

The door opened, the three men coming out. I sat on the floor, staring at the ground. I knew the alcohol was making me more vulnrable and I hated it. Elijah told me. "Come along, Julian. Back to the manor."

I stayed silent and Niklaus snapped. "Come on, child!"

I winced, but muttered. "Why? You can kill me out here."

It was silent and then Kol scoffed. "Yeah, right. They're not going to kill you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, they will. I cannot be daggered and I don't want to be bled dry and stuck somewhere or dead somewhere."

Elijah crouched in front of me. "Julian, you have my word. I will not kill you."

I muttered. "It's not you I'm worried about."

"Niklaus?"

I heard him sigh. "I won't kill you either."

I sniffed for a second. "Fine." I stood up.

Kol snapped. "Wait a moment! I do not plan on being daggered."

I snorted. "Atleast you got to get laid first. I didn't get the privellage."

Kol let out a sharp laugh, Klaus chuckled. "No daggering."

So with no other arguements, we followed them back.

///// /////// /////// ////// /////// ////// ////// /////// //////

We were back and so where their mother, Esther and Finn. I moved behind Elijah at the stare Esther gave me. She put me on edge, I didn't want to be near her. I guessed she hated me because I was not her family and didn't belong there. I got that, but she was the original witch, I wasn't fighting her, also being the Mikaelson sibling's mother made it worse.

Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will talk in the morning, go rest."

I stiffened in anger. Elijah hand was heavier. "Now, Julian."

I scowled deeply, but didn't want to do this in front of the family. If they weren't going to kill or starve me, a beating must be in order. Which was strange considering Niklaus' past, but it is what it is.

I vamped up to my room, sighing tiredly. I was worrying, but an hour later, I did fall asleep.

I woke up with a groan, my head pounding like a witch giving me a forced migrane. I stumbled down stairs at human speed, sitting down at the table and putting my head on pillowed arms. I heard the microwave and the scent of blood. I perked up and saw Kol pushing me a tumbler, drinking from one himself.

I was surprised, I knew he was one to go drain someone, not stick to blood bags. I took a long drink anyway, helping to clear the headache. Kol rolled his eyes at my look. "Nik and Elijah put me on house arrest."

I almost choked on the blood I was downing. I placed the glass down and smiled nervously. "They're still mad?"

Rebekah walked in. "You both are in trouble."

I glared sullenly at her, getting up and warming up more blood. I ignored their conversation or bickering. I sipped the blood this time. I asked. "Who is here?"

Rebekah sighed. "Just us, Nik and Elijah."

I frowned slightly and thoughtfully. Where were Finn and Esther going to? I didn't question it because I had no right. I hopped up on the counter. "Whatever. Last night was fun."

Kol laughed, wigging his eyebrows. "Sure was."

I raised an eyebrow. "No interuptions?"

Kol grinned. "No. I had my way with her and ate dinner too. She didn't last though."

I chuckled, Rebekah sent us a disgusted look. "Even you are amused by this, it is truly disgusting."

I smiled at her, amused, heating up even more blood. It's been awhile. "It sounds like a great date. I don't see myself being in love...ever, so hook ups are nice."

She believed what I said was an insult toward her, so she glared at me. "Why are you so thirsty?"

I shrugged. "I haven't drank from the vein in a good time since we got here." I rolled my eyes and said with a bit of a whine. "Everyone here is on vervain!"

Kol groaned at that. "True."

I took another swallow of blood, almost sighing in pleasure. To us, blood is not just substance, but a great pleasure. It's like the best food you ate as a human and multiplying that by a 100. Sure, human food still had it's taste, but as a vampire, nothing beat the taste of blood.

Rebekah found our conversation boring, leaving and I heard her go out the door.

I took another drink, emptying the glass. I went to open another blood bag, but I heard Elijah's voice. "That is enough blood, Julian."

Not many people call my by my full name, only people I knew who were pissed off or being serious with me or Elijah, though he was always calling people by their full names, Rebekah and Niklaus are a good example. I usually went by Julie or Jules.

I put the bag on the table, I had enough blood in my system, it just made me stronger and made the hangover go away. Niklaus and Elijah were there. I felt my fingers flutter nervously. Kol smirked darkly at them. "So, let's have it. What's the verdict?"

I withheld a growl, I wanted to rip his head off. "What he said."

Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. "Really? You idiots don't know how to listen? Seriously, one little thing and-"

I raised a hand. "Hold on."

It was quiet, Klaus was burning a whole in my face and I felt Kol's on the side of my head. Elijah just looked at me. I raised a finger. "Kol is over a 1000 years old. I'm 70, sure not even a sliver to a 1000, but we are responsible to make our own choices and we are no way in the wrong for going out and going out was worth it."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Are you done?"

I threw my hands up. "Did you even listen to what I said?!"

Elijah nodded his head slowly. "We did and we have taken into account on how you feel."

Kol snorted out a laugh. I turned to look at him. "What?"

He just grinned, eyes flickering to his brothers, a slight nervousness in his eyes. "Just waiting to see how long it takes before you realize what grave you dug up, love."

I was indignant. "What?! Kol-"

"Enough." Suprisingly, it was Elijah, not Klaus. I glared at him sullenly. "What?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed slightly. "Me and Niklaus have decided how you will be punished for your transgressions last night."

Kol scoffed at that, making Klaus glare at him. Elijah went on. "I will punish Juilan as I see fit and Niklaus will do the same to Kol."

My eyes widened and me and Kol yelled at the same time. "You said no daggering!"

I noticed Kol was standing. We stared at each other strangely. Then we looked back at the two brothers. Klaus rolled his eyes. "I already said I wouldn't. Now, come along, little brother."

Kol scowled and scoffed. "Whatever, I've been alive for 1000 years, I can take it. You did say I wasn't being daggered." He smirked arrogantly at his brother. Klaus rolled his eyes once more, but they disappeared up stairs using vampire speed.

I stared at Elijah sullenly. I was at a loss of what to do or what the punishment would be. I looked toward the front door, I did drink a decent amount of blood. Elijah said warningly. "I wouldn't even dare, Julian."

I scowled. "Fine, then. Where will this 'punishment' take place?" I'll admit, sarcasam was my usual default setting when uncomfortable or worried, I knew he knew this too. We were in my room a moment later and Elijah sat down on the edge of my bed in the middle.

My eyes and I started to remember punishment and how he was sitting from the past. I shook my head. "No. No, it's not happening!" Seeing his serious expression, I shook my head wildly again. "No, I'm over 70 years old!"

Elijah was bare of his blazer and I knew the reason why now. He removed his right cufflink, rolling the sleeve to above his elbow before placing the small piece of metal in his pocket. "Kol is 1000 years old and I have no doubt, Niklaus is doing the same thing. Now, Julian, don't make me come get you."

I felt rage along with the new blood in my system leading me. Those were the same words he used in the past when he...No! He just finished doing with his left arm what he did with his right. "Well, I'm not Kol, I'm not..." Family. As much as he knew me, he didn't how I felt about that issue. I didn't like him punishing me like family when I didn't feel like it, espically after the emotions I felt last night. It brought it all back.

Elijah frowned. "Your not what?"

I shook my head, turning my back on him. "Let's just say you punished me, but forget it."

"I can't let you do that, Julian."

"Well, I won't let you do...that to me."

Before I could blink, I was pulled over his lap by the nape of my neck, my upper body and my waist balanced on his lap and my legs and feet on the floor. I growled, but his hand moved from my neck to my back, using force to keep me down. I bucked up, but he didn't say or do anything, but just held me down. I could not get loose, but did the only thing I could do in this trapped situation, I darted my upper body forward using vampire speed and bit him in the arm, using my fangs.

I felt him stiffen in pain and I almost felt guilty, but he used the injured arm to hold me down and his other hand to swat my rear harshly, four on each cheek, two in the center and four on my crease where rear met thigh.

His voice was stiff with anger. "I understand your angry, but you do not under any circumstance bite me. Do you understand?"

I ignored him, hoping he would stop. He just kept smacking me, no pattern, which made it harder to focus on something. I wiggled, grunting when it hurt too much. "You stubborn child. What would I say when you told me I couldn't spank you?"

I growled. "Don't say that word!"

He just kept swatting and I was getting fustrated. I knew he wouldn't stop until he believed I learned my lesson. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

He sighed deeply. He reached under me and the next thing I knew my pants were at my knees. "No! No! Damn you, bastard!"

I hissed on the new smacks on my underwear and skin, the burn was worse. Elijah said coldly. "Watch your mouth. I'm surprised you can't take a simple punishment like when you were younger. I'm ashamed of you and this behavior."

I felt the pain on my backside pale in comparrison to my chest at those words. I choked out a sound stuck in my throat. "D-damn you, Elijah!"

He didn't say anything more, just kept swatting me for another minute either on my rear or thighs. Either way it hurt and I was getting angrier than before. I was wincing, groaning. "Elijah, stop."

"Why should I?"

I could feel myself getting embarrassed and blurted out. "'cause I said so!"

"I see."

I was confused. "Wh-ow!"

He picked up speed, I didn't know the first one from the last one. He said slowly, not stopping. "Because you said so. Is that right? I have taken you in all these years and you believe I don't have the right? Is that it?"

My lips were pressed tightly together, I now really felt like crying, something I haven't done in a long time. "I-"

"What?"

"We're not family!"

I felt Elijah tense and he stopped. "I beg your pardon?"

I let out a harsh laugh. "Are you kidding? Let me up and we'll talk."

His tone was cold. "Talk and I'll think about it."

I sighed, blinkly harshly and rapidly. "I'm not your family. Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus, hell, even Mikael is your family before I ever will be! I understand that, I truly do. But don't treat me like your family when when it's not true."

I was shivering at the end of my speech. "If your going to kill me, get on with it."

I felt my pants being fitting around my waist and winced, doing it once more when he sat me on my bed. I stared at the sheets. "Julian. Look at me."

I ignored him, but his hand under my chin had me looking at him. I almost closed my eyes from the kind look in his. "Julian, how long have you been thinking like that?"

I shrugged and shifted uncomfortablyin both pain and embarrassment. "Since I met you and so forth."

He sighed. "Julian, I won't kill you. You are family to me."

I snorted and he moved his hand from my chin. "Why do you think Niklaus imprisioned you in that protected cave for five years in '84 instead of killing you."

I huffed. "He just wanted to make me suffer."

He shook my head. "No, Julian, because Niklaus would never admit it, he does care for you like family and would never fully kill you. Just like he would dagger us, Niklaus would imprison you in a similar way. I do care for you, definately more than my father. Even if you don't carry our blood. You've proven loyal to us, your family on many occasions."

I sniffed and hugged him tightly, burrying my head in his shoulder. I felt his arms around my back. Considering he wasn't the hugging type, I knew he was serious. "Are you alright, now?"

I nodded, "Yes, Elijah."

"Good."

Before I knew what happened, I was back over his knee. "What?!"

"Oh yes, after what you said, we needed to talk, but we need to deal with the rest of your punishment for last night and today. The list; you were disrespectful, you ignored what both Niklaus and I told you pertaining to your safety, there was no serious reason to do so and you bit me on top of that. Am I missing anything?"

I grimaced, tightening my grip on the sheets in front of me, ripping them. "Please, I-didn't mean to."

"But you did it anyway. If I have to guess. You were annoyed when I forbid you from going and when Kol said he was, you followed, ignoring what I told you. In my eyes that is very childish behavior and in need of correction."

I grimaced at his words and was soon grimacing in pain at the next round of smacks to my rear.

I hissed. "Ow! I'm sorry!"

The attack continued on my middle of my behind and sides. "Ack, Elijah, please!"

It didn't stop him and I realized while I was flinching from the pain, nothing I said would stop him.

I then decided to take the rest of my punishment stotically. I heard him sigh and then my pants were around my knees again. I groaned at the fresh pain. I bit my lip as next dozen swats landed on my 'sit spots', trying to shift out of place.

He stopped in about five minutes and I shuttered out a breath in relief. My eyes were filled with tears and I blinked them away before they could fall down my cheeks. "We done here, Elijah?"

Before he could answer, I heard a voice roar in pain and anger. "I RATHER BE DAGGERED!"

I gaped in shock. "Was that Kol?"

Elijah's voice was calm. "Yes, I did tell you he was being punished the same way you were. As you what you asked before, not quite Julian."

I frowned at that and shifted in pain. Suddenly, his left arm was heavier on my back. I had a bad feeling.

Then, I heard the sound of a belt being unbuckled and taken from the loops from a pair of pants. I froze in horror. "No, I'm sorry!"

Elijah's voice was concrete. "You and Kol left town when something could have happened to you both. 20 lashes, Julian."

I shook my head rapidly. "No, Elijah, please! I learned my lesson!"

He repeated. "20 lashes."

I went to get up, but he held me down and slapped the leather down hard on my rear. I yelped. "Ow!"

A three more hit a bit lower and I clenched my fists and eyes. Two more lashes to my upper thighs on bare skin. I choked on a cry. "Please! I didn't mean to!"

"Yes, you did. You just don't want the punishment for your actions."

The next four were hard and back on the top, over tender skin. I whimpered. I think I was halfway done with.

Another four were done to thighs again. A sob was forced from me. "I'm sorry, forgive me!"

Another two lashes were aimed at the middle of my behind. I hissed, in pain at the tears that fell down my cheeks. I bowed my head in pained embarrassment.

Another two were aimed at my thighs again. I shuttered. "Please, 'Lijah!"

He froze, but the hardest lashes were aimed in the same spot. "Ah! No more! No more!"

He rubbed my back and I realized the punishment was over. "All is done, young Julian."

I sniffed stomping my feet at the pain. I stood though and quickly righted my clothes. I was stiff and didn't look him in the eye. "Are we done here, Elijah?"

He stood fixing his shirtsleeves, fitting the cuffs back in their rightful place. "One more thing."

I tensed in alarm. "Yes?"

His arms came around, hugging me. "Do remember what I said."

I hugged him back until he let go. I smirked a little. "I don't know, you said alot today. You lectures are truly dreadful."

He quirked an eyebrow. 'I could repeat the lesson if you wish."

I glared at him, if I was living, it would be going red in embarrassment. "No thank you."

He chuckled with a grin. "Very well, your free to go."

I walked away and Elijah said. "Oh and Julian?"

I turned to looked at him.

"No blood until it heals."

I growled, it was just planning on doing that. When he disciplined me when I was a human, I was sore for days, as a vampire, I was for a couple of hours and drinking blood would make the pain go away. Elijah knew this and forbid me the relief.

The one time I even tried, had Elijah, punishing me anew with me standing in the corner with my hands at my sides, which was embarrassing enough.

////// ////// /////// /////// //////// /////// /////// ///////

A little while before Julian's punishment, Kol and Klaus were in his room ready to begin his punishment, whatever it was, Kol was at a loss. He heard Julian and Elijah arguing in her room and couldn't hear it much, just a 'say you punished me, but you don't'.

He couldn't help, but grin with a loud and amused chuckle. There was never a time that that'd work, but that was more when Elijah would give them a childish punishment by tanning their hide. No matter if it was himself, Rebekah or Nik.

Nik also let out a laugh, smirking. "That doesn't sound pleasent."

He looked at his younger brother sent on his face and remembered why he was enraged earlier. In a movement Kol wasn't anticipating, he grabbed his brother by the arm, sat down and threw him over his lap. Not one to lecture like their older brother, he started swatting right away, a good dozen spread evenly on both cheeks.

Kol's eyes were wide with shock and then winced as the harsh smacks fell. "Nik! You can't do this!"

Klaus voice was sarcastic. "Oh? And why can't I? I believe I am." He let four more swats hit him, this time on his sit spots.

Kol tried to think of something, try to squirm away and fight, but his brother's arm held firm. "If you keep on hitting me, you'll be nothing better than Father."

Kol knew this wasn't true. When Father punished them when they were human, Elijah and Nik didn't even come close to the pain considering unless they got in a fight, all they did was burn his rear. But if it got Nik off him, then so be it.

It seemed to be working, for a moment Nik stopped and Kol cheered in his head. Suddenly, his jeans were yankled down and he felt his brother's displeasure on his now boxer clad backside. "Nice try, little brother. We both know the difference. Anything I do to you here, won't be anything like what Father would do to you in the past. Getting that out of the way, let's start again."

"Nik, I didn't do anything bad. Get off."

"What? You ignore what I told you. What Elijah told you. And this time it was for your own good." With each word, Klaus gave a hard swat to his rear.

Kol growled, before launching himself upward. "I'm 1000 years old! You cannot do this to me!"

Klaus held him down over his lap tightly before using that arm to push him forward a little, spending extra attention on his 'sitting spot'. "I can and I will. You can stop getting smacked by me when you are older than me or Elijah."

He squirmed angirly. "That's not fair! That will never happen."

Klaus let out a chuckle, smacking harshly. "No it won't, you will have to deal. This seems like a better alternative than daggering. I think I will use it."

Kol roared. "I RATHER BE DAGGERED!"

Klaus didn't know if he meant it or not, but kept smacking the wigging behind in front of him. Kol hissed out a breath after two minutes of constant, but silent smacking. "Alright, I'm sorry!"

Klaus didn't stop, making sure to cover his brother's bottom completely before going to his sit spots 12 times and then starting again. Kol was sucking in his teeth, he forgot how much this hurt. "Dammit, Nik, please!"

Klaus stopped for a moment and nodded his head, before smacking a little lighter. "When I or Elijah, depending on who tell you, to do something or not to, you listen. This was actually for your own good, not ours, you hear me?"

Kol groaned. "Yes! I understand. No more bars unless you tell me to!"

Klaus smiled in pleasure. "Great. Now for the last part."

He yanked his brother's boxers to his knees and Kol cried out in anger and dismay. "Brother!"

He held him down and with his other hand, unbuckled the belt around his waist and slid it out of his pants.

Kol heard this and paled. "Don't, Nik! I already told you I wouldn't anymore."

Klaus nodded, holding him tighter, the buckle in his hand. "You did. An extra messure to make the lesson stick."

The first four were quick and all in the middle of his bottom.

"Ack, that hurt!"

Klaus thinned his lips and let the belt do the talking, he wouldn't say anything else. Four more blows hit lower than the first three.

Before he could control them, he felt tears spring to his eyes. "NIK!"

Klaus just held him tighter, landing two on his thighs, causing his legs to jump in reaction. 10 lashes. Klaus decided that 5 more were in order.

The next two fell in the spot that was named 'sit spot'. Kol let out a pained whine, gripping the air in front of him. He felt the tears go down his cheeks and wiped them away roughly.

Klaus gave the last three in the same spot, causing his brother to let out a few more deep pained sounds before he stopped. He put the belt on the bed and patted him on the back, righting his clothes to give his brother some dignity.

Ironically, Nik was his most loving after a thrashing.

Kol stood stiffly, crossing his arms over his chest and looked proudly away from brother. Klaus let out a snort, hugging his brother who hugged him back. Kol buried his head into his neck before straightening up. Kol grumbled. "Sorry brother."

Klaus gave him a smirk. "All is forgiven, Kol."

Klaus walked out, seeing a red eyed Julian walking across the hall and about to go downstairs. She froze as she looked at him, but there was a different look in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and remembered with renewed anger at the disobedience at the words he gave her.

He crooked two fingers at her, leading against his younger brother's doorjam. She came slowly in a human like manner. She was within touching distance. By the way she shifted, she could tell she was punished by Elijah.

She opened her mouth before he could. She sounded humble. "I'm sorry, N...Nik."

His eyes widened, the young vampire rarely called him that. Usually, she took after his older brother and called him by his given name, Niklaus. He smiled slightly, hugging her around the shoulders and then bending her chest slightly on his shoulder. She froze, almost knowing what was going to happen next.

Five hard swats landed on her rear, having her yelp for each one, lighting the fire prevously. "Ow! Elijah already punished me!"

She squirmed and he swatted her five more times, just has hard. He let her go, hands on her shoulders and looking in her eyes. Not compelling, but looking. "Yes, but I didn't for you disobeying me. Don't ever do it again or I will take my belt and a switch to you, understand?"

Julian winced in fear at the threat, before stiffening. She was over 70 years old. Before She could snap at him, he swatted her twice. "I asked if what I said was clear?"

She nodded. "Yes, it is, Niklaus."

He hugged her again before letting her go. Julian winced, wishing she had blood. Whenever something like that happened, if Elijah punished her and she disobeyed Niklaus, he always gave her a small spanking. She forgot about it when she saw him.

She went to the kitchen, opening up a bottle of whiskey and pouring a decent about in a tumble, she saw Kol standing by the counter, sulking over his own alcoholic drink. He grinned at her. "So worth it."

Julian let out a surprised laugh. "I don't want to admit it was..." She grinned back.

She took a drink, turning in surprise to see Rebekah walking in. She smiled at both their looks. "Don't worry, I'm not going to mock either of you for your spanking."

Julian snapped. "Don't call it that."

She snickered at them. Before anyone said anything, Esther and Finn came back in. Julian grimaced at the Mikaelson matriarch and took her drink with her in her room.

//////// ///////// //////// //////// /////'/// ////////./////////

Klaus and Elijah were on a balcony in the place. Elijah was saying everything that Julian told him. Klaus nodded his head. "She did call me Nik."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and you punished her too."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She ignored what I said, she deserved it."

Elijah frowned lightly. "Even after all these years, she believes I don't see her as family, that we don't."

Klaus rolled his eyes again. "Yes, well she will see if you want to bring back this punishment, Kol too. They seem like partners in crime."

Elijah let out a breath. "God help us all."

Klaus grinned thoughtfully. "Let's see if I can make her a special dagger and even get her a coffin." He let out a laugh.

Elijah gave him a warning look. "Niklaus..."

Klaus just let out another laugh before leaving. Elijah looked up, let out another sigh before going back in the manor.


	3. Voltron: Trouble With Space Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Parker is a member of Voltron and she does something 'Space Dad' Shiro doesn't agree with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot more exposition then I planned, but I like the way this came out. 
> 
> This was also used to flush out a character I was planning on using for a Voltron story.

**Voltron**

**Trouble With Space Dad**

**Maxine 'Max' Parker. She is 17 years old and went to the Garrison Academy. She has pale skin, short dark brown, almost black hair and dark blue eyes. Now she's in space with the others and is a Paladin, the 6th Lion.**

**She knows Keith through meeting him through a couple of foster homes before they met Shiro, who Keith introduce her to. She, Keith and Shiro have a brother/sibling relationship.**

* * *

I sighed, stumbled to my feet and slumping down in the pilot chair in my Paladin. I hissed out a breath, rolling my shoulder. We didn't have to use Voltron as we took down a couple of Galra ships. It was a easy mission, we did it to help a taken over planet.

But, I had to do a risky move that I knew Shiro or Keith wouldn't agree with (though Keith would understand more). The others wouldn't be happy, but those two know me better. Though if it was the other way around with Keith, Shiro and I would act the same way.

Keith called out loudly. "Max! Are you okay? Answer me!"

I spoke quickly, shifting in my chair. "Everything's good Keith."

"Woah, Max!? I can't believe I'm agreeing with Mullet, but you good!?" I heard Lance's voice.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, Lance. I'm good."

Hank called through the helmets they wore. "Wow, that was crazy! Made me a little nervous."

I chuckled. "It's alright."

Pidge was commenting on the spin I did and I laughed with her. Allura and Shiro were the only ones that were radio silent.

I heard Shiro voice, forcibly calm (I noticed the tone). "Okay, you all. Let's head to the Castle and regroup. We'll meet in the Lounge."

I gave my usual answer. "Aye, aye."

Keith sounded off too. "Yes, sir!" I usually would mock him for that, but decided to let it go. My shoulder was smarting when I flew out of my seat and slammed it into the wall. I soothed Purple, who made a sound of distress.

Lance called. "Comin' down!"

Pidge's voice had a grin in it. "Gotcha, Boss!"

Hunk made a noise of agreement. "Awesome. Man, I'm starving. We didn't eat since this morning."

I gave a fond smile. Good ole Hunk. I smacked a hand on Purple's armrest. "Let's go, buddy." I clicked my speaker off, but keeping the helmet on just in case something came up. "Man, Shiro is gonna rip me a new one." But it was important and worth it.

Purple made a whirling noise that I understood. I huffed, taking the controls and heading toward the Castle. "Think I'll deserve it, huh?" At the Lion's second noise, I grinned. "You know I could never be mad at you." I was easy going person, usual smiling anyway. It was easier than being mad all the time.

I steered Purple into my hanger. I stood up, feeling my shoulders firmly. I hissed out as my shoulder throbbed. Thankfully, it just felt like a bad bruise. I walked out the Lion's mouth, walking into the Lounge Room. It was either in the Lounge Room and Control Room we regrouped in.

I tugged my helmet off, shaking my head until my hair settled. It usually was a mess anyway. Looking around, I saw everyone already there. Hank was gone (most likely getting snacks for himself and everyone), Lance and Pidge were sitting on one couch, Keith on the other by himself. Allura and Shiro were standing (though Allura looked normal, but Shiro had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at me).

I avoided his look, shoving my helmet under my arm and sitting down carefully on the couch next to Keith. He scanned me and I nodded, showing him I was fine. It was sure a usual thing between us.

After missions (no matter how easy or hard) unless someone was hurt or we were busy, we usually went over it. But with Shiro obviously not happy with me, it made me nervous.

After Hank came back with Goo, we ate and went over the mission details.

Basically we received a distress signal and destroyed the Galra ships surrounding the planet and their people. But as we surrounded the last ship with our Lions, it had a hidden Ion Cannon. I spun past Black and Blue, slamming into the Cannon, getting hit by half of it's power. I groaned when it happened, flying from my chair and smacking into a wall.

It gave time for Keith and Lance to hit it as Pidge was close to it and didn't see the Cannon until the last second.

As we got toward that part, Shiro asked me. "Anything to add, Max?"

I shook my head, grinning at him. "No. Sounds about right. We hit the ships and Keith and Lance destroyed them."

Lance looked between us, smiling nervously. He clapped his hands. "Well, that was a crazy mission-"

Shiro leveled me with a look. "Risks that were unnecessary."

I kept my smile, though I wanted to roll my eyes. "Look, Shiro I'm not a kid anymore. I took a risk and no one got hurt. It's a win."

Allura said, sending me a look with part concern and disapproval. "We understand this time nothing happened, but by not being careful, something bad could happen next time."

I did roll my eyes, sending Allura a grin. "Look, Princess, I get that, I seriously do. But it was worth the risk, trust me." Pidge's life was in danger, it was the best choice, even if I was scared for my life.

Shiro sent me a narrowed eyed look. "There was another way. What you did was foolish. Your were reckless and jumped in without thinking. Between you and Keith, either of you are going to be killed-"

Keith was indignant. "Hey! I didn't do anything."

Pidge snorted. "Yeah, this time."

Shiro sent them a look. Keith gave her a glare, but they didn't say anything. Shiro went back to me.

The smile that I was holding was twitching at the corners until I finally snapped as Shiro seemed to go on and on. "Jeez, Shiro, just let it go. You can scold me all you want, If I'm gonna do it, I'll do it."

Hunk wheezed out a breath in shock. I knew why, we didn't talk to Shiro like that. He was oldest of us other than Coran, but he looked after us and we respected him too much to do so. Plus, I can't help but admit to myself he was a little scary and acted like a dad. I also didn't get angry at all. Annoyed sometimes, but not angry.

I was getting that 'Space Dad' look now as he looked me down. "What you aren't listen to is that you don't look for another way before risking your life, 17 years old or not."

Keith nudged my side, his eyes telling me to stop. I ignored him. "Look Shiro, I don't want to be yapped at everytime I do my job as a Paladin. So-"

"What if we went and threw ourselves on a Ion laser without thinking!?"

I felt fear grip my heart at the through of Shiro (who already been through so much being enslaved with the Galra), Keith (who also been through a lot and abandoned by people he cared about), Pidge (who just wanted to find her family and was so young), Hunk (who was so kind, it was surprising to see him in a war zone) and Lance (who was a nice and loyal guy, humorous and a good friend even with his quirks). The very thought made me sick, but I couldn't show that. I lied. "It's-It's their choice."

The other Paladins were completely silent, watching us like a hockey match. Shiro said. "Now I know you're lying. Max, I'm just-"

I threw my hands up, smile completely gone and a deep scowl on my face. At times like these, I hated working with people who knew me since I was younger. "I'm not a kid, Shiro! You're being biased. I weighted the risk and reward of my choice."

Shiro sent me a 'Dad' look. "Then stop acting like it! Think before you do things. It's not bias. I've talked with Lance, Pidge and Keith about the same thing and you know it!" I noticed the three of them squirm a little, from a harsh and long lecture no doubt. "All you have to do is admit you won't do it and we'll work on it."

I jutted my chin out stubbornly. "No, because I made the right choice. Just leave it alone." Better me than her. Better me than any of them.

Shiro said. "Max-"

I let out a sound of frustration. I hated fighting with Shiro. He was calm about most things unless it counted us risking our lives... I shook my head, they were important. "Shiro! Just leave it alone and get over it!"

Keith caught my eyes, sending me a warning look saying, 'knock it off!' I ignored him again. Shiro wasn't going to win this.

Shiro's 'Dad' look was back. He said with a warning tone. "Maxine..."

I sucked in a breath. I wasn't a kid! "No, Shiro, screw you!"

Keith hissed. "Max!"

Pidge whispered. "Woah."

I could hear Hunk gasp and Lance whispered loudly. "She's so dead!"

I stopped myself from sending him a glare. I gaped a little at Shiro, realizing I went too far. I paled at his look. "Shiro-"

"Is that how you want to do it, fine." I stumbled back at his glare. I wasn't scared of Shiro. Of all the crappy foster homes I had, Shiro never scared me even if he was a big guy. But, I knew I was in trouble.

Shiro stormed over, grabbing me by the back of my armor and pulling me away. He wasn't raged, and his face looked mostly calm, but with the furrow in his brows and the tightness around his mouth. I knew he was mad at me. I squirmed, but followed him toward the room's hallway.

I realized we were in my room, the door sliding shut and he let me go. Shiro faced me, putting his hands on his hips. "You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

I sent him one of my smiles. "Shiro, I'm sorry I talked to you like that, but I'm sticking by what I said."

He went to tug me by my bad arm and I winced, jerking back. He let go quickly, sending me a blank look. "You're injured." His tone was as blank as his face. I knew hidden injuries would have me worst off.

I answered honestly. "No. Just a bad bruise."

Shiro sighed. "Alright, go to the pods. Shouldn't take longer than a varga. Then come back."

I spoke up. "Shiro-"

"Max, go on."

I did.

/ / / /

I got back from the healing pods an hour later like he said, this time dressed in a t-shirt like top and black pants. If I was going to suffer through a long lecture, I wanted to be comfortable.

I was standing in the hall, debating on what to do. Running from Shiro would get me in more trouble. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to my room, using the sensor on the side to open my door. It slid aside smoothly with a smooth hiss.

Shiro was sitting on my bed in the middle, reading something on a tablet, flicking a finger with his flesh hand on the screen. He looked up at me, sending me a smile. "Thanks for coming back. How's your shoulder?" He put the tablet aside.

I shook my head. "It's fine. So...you want to get the lecture on with?" I sent him my usual smile.

That made him give me a narrowed eyed stare. "Maxine. I seriously trying to tell you to be more careful, not risk when you don't have to."

"And I'm telling you is that necessary. If I have to-"

His lips thinned. "If you have to what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Even I knew he wouldn't be okay with how I thought.

He seemed to have a sort of idea, making me nervous at the look on his face. He got up and before I could move, tugged me over and sitting back down, over his knee. I tensed, not often, but I've been in this position a couple of times. "Shiro-wait-"

I felt his Galra arm press down on my back. "I tried to talk to you, this seemed to be the only way to get through to you."

"No-ow!" I hissed out as he started smacking my behind, two to each side. I squirmed, trying to get loose. "Ow-let go!" I winced as a series of smacks hit me, it didn't hurt too bad now, but I knew from experience it would.

He didn't say anything, but kept swatting me. Well, the fire was building. I snapped. "Okay, I learned my lesson, Shiro! Knock it off already!"

His Garla arm was heavier on my back. "Really? Then, Maxine, tell me why I'm doing this."

He wasn't stopping and I bit my lip tightly as a even hit me fast. He might smack me, but I wasn't to let him know it was. I was 17 years old, I was too old for this. "You can't get over yourself. That's why." I couldn't help the groan as the swats were coming in fast, I lost count after ten. "Ow, Ow! C'mon!"

"You know that's not the reason, you're acting like a child, so I'm treating you like one."

I let out a choked sound. "Ack! S-stop!" The fire was getting pretty bad now and I felt my eyes start to get wet.

The smacks did slow down. Shiro sighed. "You want to give me an answer? Why are you getting spanked?"

I felt a flush creeping darkly on my neck and ears in embarrassment. "Don't call it that! Just stop it!"

Shiro sighed again and it was getting on my nerves. "Fine."

I pressed my hips down when I felt him reaching under me. I knew what was coming. "No, I'm too old for this!" While I was fighting it, my pants came down and I was tugged forward.

"Then stop being childish and think about this!"

I winced as the smacking started, I yelped loudly, the smacks hitting my thighs instead of my ass. I whined as almost two dozen hit the back of my legs. "P-p-please Shiro!"

He went back to swatting my ass and asked. "Then, what were you thinking, Max?"

I wheezed out, between the pain and what I was thinking about, not being able to keep it in. "Better me than any of the other Paladins!"

I let out a surprised sound as the smacking stopped abruptly. It was still burning, but there wasn't any added fire. I was lifted up and I was filled with relief as my feet him the floor. I looked at Shiro's eyes, which were angry. I grimaced, never seeing that look aimed at me. " _What_?"

I looked away. "Well, I'm not necessary, someone else could pilot Purple if they had to."

He stared at me in complete disbelief. "Okay." I felt disappointed. He was just okay with that? I felt my chest sink, but didn't show it.

I grunted as I was tossed over his knee, his knee digging into my stomach. "Shiro-"

"No! Don't interrupt me." I groaned as his smacks got worse, in both strength and speed. "I'm going to say this and you're going to listen. I. Never. Want. You. To. Treat. Yourself. As. Expendable. Again. Do. You. Understand?"

I yelped and whined as the smacks continued harder with each word he said. I gave a whimper at the last word. "Shiro-ah!'

He smacked me again. "I mean it. You. Are. Important."

My eyes blurred from the pain and the words he was saying. It was hard, growing up the way I did. "Yes, okay, I get it!"

He didn't stop, going back to my thighs. "Shiro!"

"I want you to know this. I get the risks, we risk ourselves everyday in the fight against Zarkon, but not taking your life into account at all with no concern. I. Won't. Allow. It."

"Okay, okay!"

I just laid there, realizing I wasn't getting anywhere. I rubbed my eyes of tears, but they kept coming. "Max, if something like this happens or I find out you're thinking like this, I will spank you everyday for a movement. You understand?"

I blabbered, howling. "Yeah! Yes, sir!"

With one final smack, he stopped. "Alright. Alright, shh." The hand that was smacking away was rubbing my back. I should be mad about this, but like when he's done this before, I was happy he was not mad at me.

About five minutes later, he pulled me up to my feet again, hands on my shoulders. I pulled my my pants with a low whine. "Shiro?"

He gave me a gentle smile. "I'm not mad." It was embarrassing he had to tell me that. He grabbed me into a tight hug, throwing his arms tightly around my back. I hugged him back, around his shoulders. "I was worried about loosing you to something that can be avoided. This seemed like the only way to get you to listen."

I sniffed, shoving my face into his shoulder. "Yeah, I know...still didn't like it."

He chuckled. "It's punishment. That's how it's supposed to work."

I moved my head back, pouting at him. "If it was Keith or any of the others-"

He sent me a amused look, letting me go. "You know it would've ended the same way."

I grumbled. "Yeah, I know." I rubbed my behind, huffing in pain. It was going to hurt until at least tomorrow.

He chuckled again, standing up and messing up my hair. "Come on then."

I sent him one of my goofy grins. "That tire you out, old man?"

His eyes narrowed, a smile pulling at him mouth. "Old, huh?"

I yelped at the swat to my behind. I laughed slightly. "Sorry, sorry!"

When we came out into the lounge room. I winced as all looks went to me and Shiro. Shiro put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing and letting go. I shifted to one side, flushing at their looks and the pain in my ass. Keith grimaced (squirming in his seat), he felt how Shiro felt about things at time. He sent me a knowing look

Lance opened his mouth and I kept my smile, hoping I didn't have to bite my tongue too hard. Hunk sent a symthetic look in my direction, slapping a hand over Lance's mouth. Pidge looked up from her computer, winced looking at me and went back to the computer. Coran and Allura didn't think anything was wrong, which I was happy about that. I wouldn't be surprised if Shiro spanked the other Paladins.

I was a bit embarrassed, but tried to ignore it. I stood near the couch, leaning my hip against it. I looked over to see Shiro talking to Allura about something. Keith raised an eyebrow in my direction. I made a face at him, he sent me a smirk back.

_I should know better than to get on Shiro's bad side_


	4. Kol and Julian's Troublemaking II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Jullian get into some more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is pretty much normal. Kol is back and in his vampire body. It's before the conflict with Davina dying and Marcel at the end of the third season. They had Hope with them and it's just a lax period.

**Originals**

**Kol and Jullian's Troublemaking II**

* * *

Jullian was sitting on the couch, leaning back a little. Kol was further from her, slouched in the armchair Elijah usually sat in. He would be with Davina, but Marcel was taking up her time. He noticed that she and Marcel had the same relationship, Jullian and Elijah seemed to have. 

Speaking of Jullian, she looked as bored as he was. Seeing as he was a Mikaelson, he usually didn't get bored. Spending the last century with Klaus and Elijah, Jullian didn't either. Even when she went off on her own with her humanity was turned off. 

Jullian spoke up, drinking warmed up blood from a tumbler glass. "Where's your little witch?"

Kol learned of her major dislike of witches, it bordered on hatred. Though Davina was the only witch Jullian could usually stand. "With Marcel." He said this with distaste. 

Jullian chuckled lightly, drinking the rest of the blood. "Ah."

Kol arched an eyebrow. "What about you, love?"

Jullian shrugged, placing the glass on a table. She stared at the kitchen. She should get another one. "Bored. Elijah said to lay low. Not to cause any problems." While meant no eating anyone or too many. When Jullian had her humanity on, she didn't enjoy killing, just did it when nessessary, feeling a bit guilty about senseless murder. 

Kol hummed. "Yes, sounds like my brother. Also, Davina doesn't want-kid, get that look off your face."

Jullian chuckled at his words. Davina was a fierce woman, she seemed to have the threatening 1,000 year old vampire wrapped around her finger. 

She got up with a sigh, taking her blood stained tumbler. "I'm gettin' more blood." 

Kol picked up a book, shrugged and dropped it back on the table with a thud. _He wasn't Elijah._ "Jules, get me some."

Jullian gave her own shrug, walking with a human pace toward the kitchen, where the blood bags were. "Sure."

"AB!"

Jullian rolled her eyes, flapping her hand behind her. "Yeah, yeah." She grabbed a bag of AB, filling her cup and a new one for Kol, putting them both in the microwave. 

Elijah was out doing something in the French Quarter. 

Rebekah, Klaus, Hope and Hayley were the only ones in the house. 

She came back, handing him the blood. He sent her a grin, taking a deep drink. "Ah."

Jullian sat down with another sigh, taking a drink herself. She watched as Klaus walked past, Hope in his arms. He stopped staring at both of them. "What are you two doing?"

Kol smirked. "Well, it looks like we're drinking blood, love?"

She smirked back. "Ah, very astute, Kol."

Klaus shifted Hope in his arms, who was half asleep. He sent them an annoyed glare. "Don't do anything stupid." He walked out of the room and out the front door. 

Kol drunk some more and then suddenly stopped, a wide and mischevious grin on his face. Jullian glanced at him, smiling. "Kol? What is it?"

Kol's grin widened. "Do you remember in Mystic Falls when we went to the bar?"

She smiled at the memories."Yeah, that was great." She grimaced, shifting in her seat. "Well, until we got a thrashing."

Kol made the same face, imaging the pain Nik inflicted on his rear. "Yeah...that's true." He shook his head, finishing the blood. "Well, it's different. My dear brother has mellowed out lately, becoming more of a wet blanket."

Jullian nodded. "Mm-hm, well, Hope is the reason for that. So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Kol cleared his throat, making Jullian stare in amusement. _Mikaelson's were dramatic._ "Well, since Elijah is not allowing any daggering of any of us, I say me and you have a little contest, with a wager if you will?"

Jullian was interested. "Oh? What is it?"

"Let's see who can cause Nik to flip his top. Whoever wins gets..." He trailed off. 

Jullian sent him a wary look. She knew how dangerous her sire was. "Is that...wise?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that. Are you scared?"

Jullian scoffed. "Of Niklaus? Yes, I am and you should be too!"

Kol rolled his eyes again, sending her a look. "Look, with Hope around, Nik's not going to be pulling anything, especially with Elijah watching him. Come on, you know you want to."

Jullian grinned back, knowing she was going to regret this, but wanting to do it, to see Klaus reaction. "So, whoever makes Klaus loose him temper around Hope wins. The loser has to listen to the winner in what they want, _within reason."_ She sent him a look as his grin got wider. 

Kol snorted. "Whatever you say."

Rebekah came down the stairs. "Nik is going to kill you."

Kol sent her an annoyed look. "Sister, what are you going to do? Tell him?"

Jullian scowled, feeling like their plan was going to end before it began. "Really?'

Rebekah scoffed, sending them a smirk. "No, I want to watch this. If Nik doesn't throttle you, Elijah will."

Jullian made an uncomfortable face, she tried not to make it a habit of angering Elijah. Rebekah left and Kol sensed her unease, saying quickly. "Don't worry about it. Elijah is gone all day and in the Quarter."

Jullian nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Kol wasn't going to let _any_ of his siblings ruin their fun. 

* * *

They shared grins as Klaus walked back in the door.

_Show Time._

He set Hope down on the floor, Kol sliding over to Klaus. Jullian watched a little nervously. He's know Niklaus a lot longer than she. "Hello, Nik."

Klaus glanced at him. "Kol."

Somehow, Kol managed to annoy him, but Klaus just rolled his eyes and took Hope with him. Jullian smirked at Kol. "Great job."

Kol scoffed. "You try."

Jullian wandered off, trying to thinking of something. She's known him for a long time too, obviously just not as long.

* * *

By the time she tried annoying Klaus, going over the past 100 years. He growled at her, upsetting Hope and that stopping him, trying to comfort her and leave the room. 

"Great one, Love."

She made a face at him. "Whatever."

They went back and forth trying to get Klaus to snap around Hope, knowing he would never hurt her. They were waring on his patience as the day went on.

Elijah was still out or he would've figured it out, putting them in deep trouble. Rebekah was sort of watching them, shaking her head with a smile. 

Everything came to a head when it was Jullian's turn. She was truly thinking about it and then a slow grin came to her face. _I got it._

Klaus was sitting with Hope on the couch, playing with that wooden horse her father gave her. 

She sent Kol a smirk. Klaus glanced at her, looking a bit annoyed seeing her. Both Kol and Jullian have been agitating him all day, he was barely holding in his temper. 

She stood in front of him, smiling. Klaus arched an eyebrow. "Little Jules, what is it now?"

She fought the eyebrow twitch at the nickname (it was demeaning) and said simpily. "1983. I won."

It was silent in the room. Even little Hope seemed to sense it and was quiet. Kol stared at her in disbelief. The game was dragging on risking Nik's rage and wasting her turn on something like that was foolish.

Klaus' face twisted in rage, lunging at her. Jullian laughed, using vampire speed to vamp toward the opposite wall. It was a funny this actually. She and Klaus did their own type of contest and she won. A barely 60 year old vampire bested him and that pissed him off. She never mentioned it for that reason, well, this contest was the perfect time to do so, she never thought of it before since she usually avoided it.

She then realized something. She won. She beat Kol too. She beamed at Kol, doing her best to ignore the growling Klaus. Kol had his arms crossed over his chest, scowling/pouting. She said brightly. "I win."

Kol ignored Klaus too. "I suppose you do, Love. Guess I should learn new ways, then."

Jullian snickered, feeling smug. She beat both of the Mikaelson brothers, despite them being 900 years older than her. 

Hope was staring, eyes widened with surprise. Klaus froze for a second, taking in her words. He tilted his head, golden wolf eyes trained on her. Jullian noticed his look, realizing her mistake. He said slowly. "You won?"

Kol's eyes widened. He mouthed. "Oh, shit." Nik was not supposed to find out. He would be infuriated. Maybe Elijah warning wouldn't stop him. Jullian was thinking among the same lines. "K-klaus."

He hunched his shoulders (ignoring Kol, who felt it was best to keep silent) and prowled slowly toward her. She kept on backing up. She knew how much he cared about others personal space (none). "What did you win? With Kol, right?"

If vampires skin could pale, hers would. "It-It's nothing!"

Klaus wasn't an idiot, he remembered them annoying him throughout the day. His eyes narrowed into slits, a pissed off growl rumbling in his chest. Remembered how they avoided him when Hope wasn't around. That pissed him off more, guessing what their little 'contest' was. Klaus was only about two feet from her. "Oh, that's it? Annoy me until I snap around Hope?"

Kol cut in. "Nik, calm down. It's not that bad, mate."

Niklaus spun on his heel, pointing a pissed off finger at Kol. "Quiet! I have no doubt this is your idea. And you're next!"

Kol's eyes widened in alarm, fearful of the dagger. He raised his hands in surrender. Klaus turned back to Jullian, who was trying to shuffle away from him. She blurted out. "You-you can't use the daggers or anything like that anymore. You heard-heard what Elijah said!"

Klaus nodded, almost in agreement. "Yes, yes, I know. Also, you both might be needed around." 

He spun back to Kol, barking. "Kol, sit there!" He was pointing at Elijah's armchair. 

Kol rolled his eyes. He was almost the same age as Nik, the ordering around was annoying. "Nik-"

Klaus growled deeply. " _Little brother. Now."_

Kol quickly did as he said. With that tone, it was best to listen to his older brother. Hell, when both his brothers used that tone. 

Before Jullian could scramble away, he gripped the back of her neck, tugging her to the couch and sitting, tossing her roughly over his left knee, securing her legs between his. "Fine, I'll do it Elijah's way."

"Like hell!" She squirmed like mad. Other than a few smacks, she hasn't gotten a hiding from Klaus in years. Maybe early 2000's.

He did not go easy. 

Klaus called loudly. "Hayley! Get in here!"

Jullian yelled. "No! No, don't!" If she could, she'd flush in embarrassment as Hayley came in the room, staring in shock at Jullian over Klaus' knee like a child. 

Hayley blinked. "Klaus, don't you think that's a little immature-"

Klaus said bluntly. "She was trying to enrage me in front of Hope."

Kol watched silently and Jullian scoffed. "Succeded, thank you."

She yelped as he smacked her hard. "Ow! Stop that."

Hayley glared at the young vampire. "I'm taking Hope inside. She doesn't need to see this."

Jullian squirmed some more, earning another smack on the opposite cheek. "Ow! 'This' isn't anything! Let me go!"

Hayley past her, landing a hard smack of her own as she left the room, fuming. Jullian shouted. "Hey!"

Klaus sent a glare over at Kol, who didn't say anything. Klaus then wrapped a arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his stomach. He then started wailing on her, causing her to cry out. "Ow, ow! Klaus! Can you stop! Or at least do it w-ow-somewhere else!" 

If possible the smacks got worse, a even dozen on each cheek. "No. Better than the dagger, right?"

Kol grimaced. Jullian winced, feeling the burning in her behind. "Ow! Not in front of Kol!"

Klaus laughed. "Trust me, when I'm done with you, Kol is next."

Kol snapped, going to rise. "Klaus-"

Klaus snarled, smacking a hand harder a couple of times on her behind. Jullian howled in pain. Klaus snapped. "Kol, sit down."

Kol glared, ignoring Jullian get her butt beat. "No, Klaus-"

Jullian yelped again as Klaus smacked her on her thighs hard 6 times, fast. "Jesus! Shut up, Kol!"

Rebekah came down with vampire speed. "What is-oh. I told you."

Klaus switched a glare to his sister. "You knew what those idiots were doing?"

Jullian grimaced, twisting her face as he angrily swatted her twelve times. "Stop making him mad! Shit! Stop it!" She squirmed, but he didn't miss once. "Ow!"

"Jules. I did tell you."

Jullian snarled, the pain making her angry. "I don't care! Shut up!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're hitting her hard enough if she can talk."

Jullian squacked. "He is!" She grunted, biting her lip hard as the smacks got harder or the burn was hitting more. 

Klaus snapped. "Why the bloody hell would do this around my own daughter?"

Jullian swore. "Stop hitting me, _bastard_!"

Rebekah's eyes widened in alarm. "Jullian!" Kol stared in shock. Jullian set her jaw tightly as Klaus growled deeply and lowly, his hand squeezing the back of her neck. She cried out as he shoved her pants down, the waist ending at her knees.

Jullian squirmed some more, beyond embarassed. Rebekah arched an eyebrow, surprised her brother didn't break the vampire's neck. 

He started smacking her again, her not able to hold back the howl of pain. She was still embarassed, she wouldn't be able to look at Kol or Rebekah again. Soon, the pain would make her not care. 

She whimpered as his swats were aimed at her thighs. "Please, Klaus!"

Klaus said coldly. "You going to answer the question, Jules."

She nodded her head. "We-we we're bored! I knew-I knew-"

She took a deep breath, one she didn't need. He slowed the smacks down. Klaus said. "Jullian?"

"I knew that you wouldn't-wouldn't hurt her." His hand stopped, not stopping her from squirming. "I'm sorry, it was just a little fun!"

"Fun!? You never know, you bloody idiots! Do you want to hurt my daughter?"

Jullian called. "No! I'd never!" She felt horror twist in her chest at the thought of hurting Hope. She loved that little girl.

She yelped. "Please!" He was ending the smacking, landing the last twelve on her thighs. "Ow! N-nik!"

Rebekah and Kol started at her, surprised at what she called him. Klaus gave her one last hard smack in the middle of her behind, making her whine. He moved his arm, waiting for her crying to edge off, hearing her rub her eyes. His siblings looked away from her. 

She jumped up, ignoring everyone in the room and pulling her pants on. She groaned loudly, rubbing her behind with another groan. She just stopped herself from hopping on her feet. Elijah usually led with a warm up, Klaus just went into it, full on. 

She moved her hands, ducking her head. He ignored his siblongs, gripping her chin to look at him. Jullian heaved a breath, realived to see blue and not yellow. He didn't look angry at her either. He squeezing her chin lightly. "You were punished, love. Go sit down." He smirked a bit, ruffling her hair.

She nodded, shuffling into a seat, wincing and jumping, even with the cushion under her. She said lowly. "Okay, Nik."

She jumped at the squeeze to her shoulder, only to see Rebekah sending her a sympathetic smile. She nodded at the Original, ducking her head again. 

Klaus hardened his look and growled at Kol. "Get over here."

Kol eyes were wide and he glared. "No way, Nik. I'm not a child." He glanced over at Jullian who was squirming from sitting. It would take about an hour or so to heal. 

She glared at him. "Hey! I'm not-"

Klaus sent her a look. "Jullian." She grimaced, warring over the burning in her behind over saying something to Kol. Still feeling the pain, she kept silent, sending Kol a scowl. Rebekah watched a bit amused, knowing what was going to happen. 

Kol darted off, causing Klaus to snarl and give chance. It was quiet for a moment and then they heard Kol cursing with Klaus dragging Kol by the back of his neck, dragging him to the couch, tossing him over his knee. "Shit, bloody hell, Nik! Stop it! Let me go!"

Jullian went up to leave (even if he saw her, giving him some privacy). Klaus didn't even look at her, shoving down Kol's pants, ignoring his brother's protests. He barked. "Jullian. Don't. Move."

She froze, sitting down. Rebekah was silent, knowing Nik's wrath would not end at them if she did something to anger him. She wasn't been punished like that in a long time and she wanted to keep it that way.

Klaus started swatting Kol, holding him tightly on his lap. "Nik! Nik, stop!"

Klaus said. "So, it was your idea, brother?"

Kol squirmed. "No, I-ow! Shit, Nik!" Klaus' swats got harder and faster when he felt Kol was lying. "Okay, okay! Yeah, it was my idea."

He grimaced, as Nik's swats got worse. He tested his grip by wiggling, but was held tightly. He groaned, as fast paced smacks hit his thighs. Nik wasn't holding back. 

Klaus snapped. "I'm going to ask you the same thing. Why did you do that?"

Kol hissed out, the smacks were back on his rear and getting worse. "We didn't think much of it! You weren't supposed to know!"

Jullian and Rebekah both shared a look of disbelief. That was not the best thing to say in Kol's situation.

Klaus snarled. "That's not the point!" If possible, the swats got worse, causing him to groan again. He was ignoring the tears of pain in his eyes. All he needed was to start bawling in front of a audience of his sister and a vampire many hundred years younger than him. 

"Alright, bloody hell, Nik! I'm sorry!"

He gave him the last dozen hard on his behind, giving a hard final swat. Kol took a breath he didn't need, stumbling to his feet with another grimace, quickly shoving up his pants, holding back the groan at the pain burning his ass.

Rebekah seeing the opportunity, left and it was just them. Klaus smirked a little, ruffling Kol's hair. Kol jerked back with a huff in his direction. Klaus' smirk got wider. "Jules, get over here."

Jullian gave him a wary look, walking over slowly. She didn't want to get smacked again. All he did was tug both of them over and in a uncharacteristic hug. "You idiots have me do it again and I thrash you every day for a week."

Jullian and Kol tensed, Klaus hugged them for a moment more, let go and stood, ruffling their hair again. He laughed as they both ducked, and walked out of the room.

Kol and Jullian shared a look. Kol shook his head. "Well, that went well."

Jullian sighed. "I should regret it, but..."

Kol grinned at her. "It was fun to do."

Jullian smiled back, agreeing. "It was fun to do." She then glanced nervously at the door, hoping Klaus didn't hear that.

* * *

Kol rolled his eyes when Elijah came into the room he was staying in. He had a stern look on his face. "Kol."

Kol smirked at him. "Elijah."

Kol's eyes widened in alarm when Elijah stormed forward. He should've guessed what was coming. Elijah grabbed his arm, spun him around and swatted him a dozen times, hard. "Ow! Elijah! Stop! Nik, already wailed on me!"

Another swat and then he spun him around. Elijah frowned at him. "That is the only reason you're not over my knee right now. There is peace and you're trying to disrupt it. You have been alive for 1000 years, it's time you acted your age."

Kol scowled. "And what about your little child?" He wasn't an idiot or dull. He knew Jullian was Elijah's brat, even if no one said it. He fought against rubbing his ass, he didn't want to show his older brother than it effected him. 

Elijah frown had deepened. "Not that it concerns you, but I will address this with her." Kol couldn't help, but feel bad for her. He wouldn't set Elijah on anyone. 

Elijah hugged him tightly for a moment. "Try to stay out of trouble, Kol."

Kol smirked. "I'll try."

Elijah chuckled, letting him go. "I should expect that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone to address."

Again, Kol couldn't help, but feel bad for the young vampire.

* * *

Kol and Julian went their different ways. She rolled her eyes as she heard Elijah come in. No doubt Klaus was going to tell him, which would gain her a lecture. She hoped he didn't smack her. 

She was laying on her side, her ass still hurting, but almost gone. There was a knock and before she could speak, the door opened. There stood Elijah. She said dryly. "Well, that was rude."

Elijah gave her a deep frown, pointing a finger at her. "Jullian, do not even start."

Jullian looked away from his stare, getting to her feet. He was giving her that disappointed look. "So, Nik-Klaus already punished me for it." Usually after a punishment or something of the sort, she'd call him Nik.

Elijah sent her a glare. "What in Earth made you believe angering my brother for a challenge would be a good idea, whatsoever?"

She rolled her eyes (making Elijah's jaw tighten). "Look it was just a game and we apologized for it."

Elijah stormed forward, Jullian stumbled back. Elijah placed a foot on her bed, using his superior strength to put her over his knee. "No!"

She squirmed, but Elijah started swatting her with crisp swats, making her yelp and complain. "Nik already smacked me!"

Elijah slowed the smacks, but it didn't stop. "And that punishment did not seem to have done anything, Young Jullian."

"It has! I won't do it again, we never thought about putting Hope in danger!"

He gave her a couple more sharp swats before stopping, pulling her to her feet. "I know that or I would've used my belt." She winced. "I just wish you would think about these things before you do them and not let Kol goad you into doing so."

Jullian frowned. "It was my choice."

Elijah nodded. "I know and that's why you had gotten spanked by me and Niklaus."

Jullian hunched her shoulders. "I hate it when you call it that."

Elijah smiled lightly. "I know." She huffed at him and he hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Please watch what you choose. You might anger Niklaus enough where a punishment like this won't be where he stops."

She shivered before hugging him back. "I know." And the thought brought fear to her. She been on Klaus' side of his temper. It wasn't pretty. 

And she hated disappointing Eliajah.

Anyone would be, disappointing their father.

As he hugged her, she knew was forgiven. Same with Klaus.

In Elijah Mikaelson's eyes, she was a Milkaelson and would be treated as such.


	5. Angel: Theodora Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodora Miller, Childe of Spike decided to risk herself to appease herself of guild.
> 
> Angel and Spike are not okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Has Spanking

**Angel**

**One Shot**

"Angel! Back off!" I stormed away from him, annoyed at how controlling he could be.

"Theodora! Get back here!"

I was in his apartment, where me and Spike were. Spike (who was corporal for a while), was watching this as he leaned against the wall.

"No! Great Grand Sire or not, I'm not listening to you!"

My arm was grabbed and I was turned around. I snarled at him, baring my teeth. "Let go!"

His grip tightened. "No, stop running away from me."

"Mate, Theo. Just calm down."

Me and Angel snapped. "Shut up, Spike."

I snatched my arm from his roughly. "I don't need you ordering me around, Angel!"

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm doing this for your protection."

I scoffed. "You don't even like me."

Angel looked uncomfortable. "That's-that's not true. I don't say it, but I car-I don't want anything to happen to you or Spike."

Glancing at Spike, he looked alarmed. "Ah, mate-"

Angel rolled his eyes again. "You know it's true, stop acting so surprised."

I waved a hand. "Oi, yeah. I'm gonna go. I'll defeat this thing in a moment and then no worry. Yer just pussy footin' around it."

"And I said to wait. It won't kill you, but it might if you rush in."

I smirked mockingly. "I'm already dead, you damned schmo."

He threw his hands up, glaring. "Stop calling me that, you know I don't know what it means. And that's not what I meant!"

My smirk widened. "I know."

"I'm warning you, Theodora, do not do it. You won't like what I'm going to do about it."

I scoffed. "Okay, _Angel."_ Showing I wasn't scared of him, he wasn't Angelus. He leveled me with a dark look, but he turned away, leaving.

As the door closed, Spike burst into laughter. "Love, having fun?"

I groaned. "Angel's stupid. I'm leaving."

Spike sent me a look. "Peaches is right. We don't know what this is."

I scowled in his direction. "Are you _agreeing_ with Angel?"

Spike made a face. "Yeah, Angel is a sodding idiot most of the time. But, he's right. 'member all the things we've gotten into because of rushin' in?"

I smirked. "But, that's fun."

He smirked back. "True. But, trust me, Peaches means it this time."

I shrugged him off. "Okay." I walked out the door.

I swear I heard him say. "I tried to warn you, Love. Stay away."

* * *

I was lurking where the demon was said to have been. I normally would wait, it usually wasn't rushing in for no reason. Waiting for Spike and Angel wouldn't bother me. Both lately the past has been bothering me, the dates around this time is where I was at my worst. I had to atone...for something, trying to kill more demons who's hurt humans has to help.

All the bloodshed I caused, there has to be something I could do...

I didn't want to go down the road I did when I first got my soul. I basically lost my mind for a while, hid myself in the deep sewers, drinking from whatever I could find. Couldn't even find myself to keeping my hat on me. It took Spike, Amelia, hell, even Dawn snapped me out of it. It was insanity. Dirty clothes, self inflicted wounds. I kind of knew how Drusilla felt.

Anyway, I was walking around the alleyways at night, the half moon shinning in the night sky. _Too bad no werewolves are out tonight. Could use the fight._

I walked around and heard a scream. I vamped over and grabbed him on the back of his neck. "Now, is that anyway to treat a lady?"

He snarled and turned his face into 'game face'. "Mind your business, bitch-"

I rolled my eyes, tightened my fingers on his neck and slamming his face into a brick wall, causing him to grunt and groan with a snarl. The girl screamed again and I spun him around, grasping his neck and wrenched it off, tossing the head into an alley. He dusted at my feet. I looked at the girl and she screamed again. I knew I was in 'game face'. I made my face go back to normal.

I placed a hand to my face. "Will you _stop_ screaming?" She was a slip of a girl, barely an adult with dark blond hair and brown eyes, face pale in fear. I said. "Relax, little broad. Walk home and stop hanging out in allies."

She huffed, sending a glare. "Excuse you! I was walking home from my boyfriends house!"

"And the shmuck didn't walk you home?"

"Well, I'm _sorry._ I didn't expect to be attacked by a _vampire!_ "

I groaned, I didn't have time for this. "Whatever, go home." She sent me a distasteful look, storming away. As annoyed as I was, I watched until I saw her go in the house a block away.

Because someone could stalk someone for blocks after saving them, just to enjoy the hunt...

I shook my head sharply. "I have to find that demon!" _Damn it all!_

* * *

After dusting two vampires and killing an ordinary demon, I was at the end of my rope. _Where was this thing?_

I heard a loud roar. My hear perked up. That was the demon's roar we were looking for. We didn't have much on it, but that we did.

I went over quickly and saw a boy of young age, had to be around 16. I felt a part of me worry a bit. He was just a kid. It was a huge at about 7 1/2 or 8 feet tall with slitted red eyes, red and green scaled skin with a lizard like snout, bare-chested and ripped shorts barely covering its lower half. It was a ugly son of a bitch.

I barked. "Oi!" It quickly looked at me and I said to the boy. "Kid! Get out of here!" He didn't need to be told twice. He skipped out of here. He went to chase and I went in front of him. He was...bigger than I thought.

_Atone._

I bared my teeth into a grin. "Come at me, Godzilla!"

It roared again and I jumped away, punching its ribs from the back. He snarled, but it didn't do much. I traded a couple of blows, but was thrown against a wall. I groaned a little, standing up. "Well, this is going to harder than I thought."

I came at him again, jumping up and bashing it across the head and then rolling away. It seemed confused at my speed, stumbling back. I grinned again, pleased. I used my supernatural speed to attack on all sides and ripped a wooden post off the ground, snapping off the end so it ended at a point. I stabbed it through the chest, waiting for it to do.

I grimaced as it howled and ripped it out, the wound closing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

I made a face as a huge fist was aimed at my stomach. I felt a rib crack. _So, wood wouldn't work._

I continued to attack, hoping it would weaken.

"Theodora!"

I snapped around and saw Angel, Spike and Gunn running over. "W-what, no!" It was Angel who shouted and I was annoyed to see Spike not so happy either. He had that rare stiff look on his face, glare aimed at me. I hissed as I rolled away, my rib protesting.

I felt a grip on my jacket, tugging me back. "Theo, Theo."

It was Spike, and I was faced with his blue eyes looking at me worriedly. I grunted out, side throbbing. "'m fine."

"Then stay down, Theo."

I stiffened. "No. I-" I watched Angel and Gunn fighting the demon, circling it as it roared high in the sky.

Spike actually growled deeply at me, holding my shoulder. "Stay down, Childe."

I froze at his words, rarely hearing them. He was sending me a glare. I swallowed bitterly. Spike went to attack it and I slowly stood up. Angel glanced my way sharply. I tilted my chin at him. He went back to fighting the demon. I quietly moved and jumped on it's back, my arms wrapped around it's thick neck. My legs went around it's body as much as I could.

I heard calls to my name, but I squeezed my muscles tightly with my vampire strength.

"Theo! Get down!"

I did and the beast was sent on fire. With all things 'fire', I stumbled away, fire was a thing I stayed far away from. I watched as it sunk down and then went to dust. I frowned. I wanted to handle it on my own, but it was dead and that as that.

I thumbed down and sat. My ribs hurt too much. It was quiet. Gunn smiled. "Well, that's done."

Angel nodded at Gunn. "Thanks for the help. We have it from here."

Gunn sent him a strange look, glanced at us and then nodded, waved a hand. "Alright, no problem."

Soon, he was gone and I was facing two death stares. I frowned. "What?"

Angel's hands went to his hips. "What did I say? And look what happened." He eyed my side, which I was holding.

I moved my hand. "I'm fine." For once Spike was silent.

Angel said stiffly. "Let's go."

Not wanting to argue, I followed them, limping.

* * *

It's been a couple days. I was drinking hospital human blood for fast healing. Angel was ignoring me, giving me stiff looks. Spike was acting strange, but he wasn't ignoring me. It was opposite. I felt like where I was, Spike was too. He was almost hovering.

I walked into the kitchen, looking for more blood. I was moving on to pig's blood again, as it wouldn't be hard to quit human blood eventually.

Spike was sitting in a chair, glancing up when he saw me. "Theo? Your awake."

I nodded. "Uh-huh." _Like he didn't know._

I poured some blood in a cup, heating it up.

"Pet?"

I looked over at him. "Yeah, Spike?" I opened the door as it dinged. I took a drink of blood. I wrinkled my nose.

"Not the same, is it?"

I laughed a bit. "Yeah." It was weird being around Spike. Considering what happened before and knowing him, I expected him to explode and yell, but he didn't.

The door opened and Angel walked in, stopping when he saw me. "Pig's blood? You're all healed?"

I stared. "Yes?"

He nodded firmly. "Good."

Spike for some reason was looking between the both of us. "Mate-"

Angel sent him a sharp look. "Your not happy with her either. You said you wanted to _talk_ to her. It's not like I haven't done to you before."

If he could blush, he would. I've seen that look on his face before.

I waved a hand, a bit pissed off. "Oi, yeah, still here. You pissed off, then say it to me."

Angel walked forward and I stumbled back. "Uh, Angel?"

My hands were raised in surrender at his furious look. He grabbed me by my arm and I dug my heels in. It didn't help. "Spike! Get this crazy bastard off of me!"

Angel laughed. "Oh, you have no idea." He saw a couch and sat down, confusing me. I wasn't confused when I was tugged over his knee. "Hey! What are you-ow! No!"

He actually smacked me on the ass! "Angel! Hey!"

I winced at a couple more swats aimed at the same spot. I squirmed as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "I did warn you what would happen if you didn't listen to me."

His words were followed by a couple more swats. I squacked. "Spike! Get him off me!"

I heard his voice. "Pet, you have this coming."

I growled angrily. "Angel, get off me!"

"I don't think you're getting the point." The swats got faster, but methodical. Starting at the top and then going down equally. Knowing where he was going to smack me, didn't help.

"Ow! I get it. I do."

He swats came faster and I squirmed, the burn building as he swats went lower to where my thighs were. I hissed, growling and then let out a whine when his hand really flew. "I said it so you wouldn't be killed. You broke a rib, luckily it wasn't anything else. What if we didn't show up."

I grunted out as his smacks pushed me forward. "I woulda been fine."

I let out a another whine as more powerful smacks hit me, his anger showing. "Oh really? Did you know that fire killed it?"

I wiggled a little. "I get it, I do."

"I don't think you do."

I groaned, the fire building fast. He didn't talk, but kept on swatting. I kicked a bit, but couldn't get free. "I told you, I...do care about you, so you can't do this."

"Alright, Alright! I get it!"

He shifted me and yelped as the swats were aimed lower. I've been through pain, but for some reason, this seemed unbearable.

He stopped, patting my back firmly. "As long as you know."

I wiped my eyes of tears. I was almost balling. I stood up stiffly. I heard foot steps and saw Spike. If I could go red, I would. I stopped rubbing my ass and stood straighter. It was a little embarrassing he could hear everything. "Spike."

Spike looked over at Angel. "Peaches." Angel nodded, causing me to jump when he squeezed my shoulder, leaving the room.

I was actually nervous staring at Spike, who seemed to try to stare me down. Spike was amused at most things, this not so much.

I still was shocked when he put his boot on the couch. I scrambled back, knowing I couldn't take him in a fight. I was grabbed by the arm and tossed over his knee. "This isn't fair! I literally just got a hiding!"

His arm tugged me to his side. "And now your gettin' one from me, Pet."

I tried to rock myself away from him, but he starting swatting quickly, the throbbing pain getting worse. I whined, tears filling my eyes. "Spike! Stop!"

"I'm not the Poof, you're gonna tell me about why you did this. I know it has more than to do with impulse."

I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't telling him about that. He could tell I was thinking this way somehow and shucked my pants down. "No! No! Put those back up."

I covered my face with one hand, hiding the tears. He's only done this one other time and basically for the same reason.

"You're not helping yourself, Love."

As it got worse and he kept on swatting, I blurted. "I had to atone!"

I was still feeling the pain, but he stopped. "Atone? Memories of the past."

I let out a grunt of agreement, but he kept on swatting, leaving the last ten to my lower butt.

He pulled me up and I looked down, rubbing my eyes of tears. I hissed as I yanked up my pants. I hated that something like _that_ could burst me into tears.

"Look at me, Theo."

I did, he was serious. "Don't do it again. Or this will be a walk in the park."

I hitched my breath. "I got it, Spike."

His hand squeezed at back of my neck, pulling me into an embrace. He said lowly. "Can't loose you. You're my childe, I care 'bout you."

I felt something lighten as he said these words. My sire said this. "...Okay."

"Try to deal with the guilt without getting yourself dusted."

I twisted my mouth. "I'll try."

I yelped at the sharp swat. "Yeah, Love. You better or I'll do this for a week straight."

If I could of, I would of paled in horror. "No need for that. I assure you."

I made a face as he ruffled my hair. "Good."


End file.
